


Red Roses For a Blue Lady

by lesbianofhearts



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Angst, Children, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Marriage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Romance, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianofhearts/pseuds/lesbianofhearts
Summary: Jack and Reader’s life through the years
Relationships: Jack Thompson (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. Dancing in the Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Red Roses For a Blue Lady sung by Dean Martin

It was early in the morning. The sun had only been up for about 15 minutes. The soft light was shining through the windows of the kitchen of the Thompson residence.

If anyone had looked inside the kitchen window they would’ve seen two people, Mr and Mrs Thompson that is, dancing across their kitchen while a song, their song, played in the background. 

And if anyone would’ve been able to hear inside the kitchen, they would’ve heard Mr Thompson, Jack, quietly whispering the lyrics into his wife’s ear. 

_I_ want _some red roses for a blue lady, Mr florist take my order please._

Your hand was placed into his larger one as Jack guided the two of you across the floor of their kitchen occasionally spinning you and pressing small kisses to the top of your head, your cheeks, your nose, and your lips.

The scene was similar to that of your wedding day. The two newlyweds dancing while the same song played behind them. Jack had never seen you look more beautiful than that day.

_We had a silly quarrel the other day. I hope these pretty flowers take the blues away._

_“_ You should get me red roses. We could put that vase your mother gave to use.” You whispered into his neck from your position of resting your head on his chest. 

“I thought you didn’t like that vase.” 

“I don’t. But I also don’t want to be the one to explain to your mother why we haven’t used it.” 

“We’ll see.” Jack replied. 

“Don’t make me buy my own flowers, Jack.” 

He didn’t respond then. He instead went back to quietly singing into your ear, planning on bringing back some roses after work.

“ _I want some red roses for a blue lady. Send them to the sweetest gal in town. And if they do the trick, I’ll hurry back to pick, your best white orchid for her wedding gown.”_


	2. Baby Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader brings up the idea of children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is a series now. It used to be a oneshot but inspiration has struck. Essentially it’s Jack Thompson and his wife (the reader) throughout the years: 
> 
> They do eventually have kids, angst ensues, etc. I will provide warnings for certain topics but those will be in the notes for that specific chapter so that way I’m not spoiling any future chapters. 
> 
> I’m not gonna go too into detail about the events of agent carter besides some slight mention. This takes place post season 2 and we just act like nothing bad ever happened to Jack. 
> 
> The chapters don’t exactly go in a specific order? Like obviously you’re gonna read them from 1 to 10 but the chapters aren’t going to start right where the last one left off. This is just meant to be a short little thing I can work on

The date was May 6th, 1948. The weather was nice and the sky was blue and you were currently sitting in the couch in your living room reading a book Peggy recommended to you.

You could hear Jack in the kitchen pouring himself some coffee and putting slices of bread into the toaster. Normally you’d be in the kitchen as well getting ready to head out and see what mayhem Howard decided to deliver today, however Jarvis had called earlier saying Howard wasn’t feeling well and it would be best to stay home. 

Howard not feeling well meant he was just hungover from drinking all night and trying to impress whatever woman would look at him. You certainly didn’t have any complaints about not having to deal with that today. 

You reached a stopping point in your book and folded the corner of the page to mark your place. You placed the book onto the coffee table in front of you, stood and stretched, then made your way into the kitchen where Jack was spreading butter onto his toast. 

He heard the sound of you walking in and looked over right as you walked in. “Hey doll.” 

“Hey.” You replied. You picked up his coffee mug and took a sip, grimacing at the bitter taste. “You know most people add sugar or milk into their coffee.”   
  
Jack smiled while he put the bread back. “Most people also don’t drink out of their husbands coffee.” He replied, reaching out to grab his coffee. 

He took a drink while pushing the plate of toast towards you, offering you one. You picked one up and took a bite of the still warm bread. “Are you going to be okay here by yourself?” Jack asked. 

“You act like I’m going to just stay here all day,” You paused to take a bite of toast. “I’ll probably stop by my parents and read more of my book.” 

“Sounds pretty quiet. I thought you didn’t like it being too silent and that’s why you decided to work for Howard.” 

You rolled your eyes. “Haha very funny. You’re right though. A pretty quiet day if you ask me.”

A comfortable silence settled between you as you both ate your toast and Jack finished his coffee. He pushed himself off the counter he had been leaning against and took his mug and the plate and placed them into the sink.   
  
“Do you not like it? The quiet I mean.” 

“I’d prefer for there to be a little bit of noise.” You said as you looked at your husband as he turned back around towards you. 

“You know, kids are a good source of noise.” He said, innocently looking at you. You laughed and crossed your arms, hip leaning against the counter. “I suppose they are,”

Jack walked towards you and cupped your face in his hands. You closed your eyes and leaned into his touch, taking a deep breath. 

“Would you like to have kids?” He asked quietly. You opened your eyes and stared into his. “Of course.” You replied.

Jack smiled and leaned down to press a kiss to your lips. You smiled. 

You gently turned him around and walked him to the front door. He reached his coat and pulled it over his shoulders as you grabbed his hat. He placed it atop his head and leaned down for another kiss. You straightened his tie and smoothed his shirt with your hands before opening the door for him and waving goodbye. 

You walked back over to the couch where you had sat moments before and carefully placed your hands on your stomach, imaging a baby growing while another played on the floor in front of you.

**Author's Note:**

> Domestic Jack Thompson domestic Jack Thompson domestic Jack Thompson


End file.
